1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding trailer and more particularly to a folding trailer which may be attached to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV).
2. Description of the Related Art
ATVs are gaining in popularity and are used extensively by farmers, gardeners, ranchers, sportsmen, etc. Most ATVs have a hitch secured to the rear end of the vehicle so that the vehicle may pull a trailer or the like. Many types of trailers have been provided for use with the ATVs. In fact, the assignee of the instant invention is the owner of design patent number Des. 417,172 issued Nov. 30, 1999, which illustrates a folding trailer. A collapsible portable trailer for all-terrain vehicles is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,090. Although the folding trailers disclosed in the above-identified patents apparently perform satisfactorily to some degree, neither of the folding trailers are as convenient to use as desirable and do not provide the necessary hitch connection for the trailer which enables the trailer to not only be conveniently folded for storage on the ATV itself, but which also provides the necessary flexibility between the trailer and the vehicle so that the trailer will not be damaged when the vehicle is traversing rough terrain.